


Assholes

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Series: I Asked For A Challenge [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Developing Friendships, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Jokes, Love, Love at First Sight, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Prompt: "Did those assholes mess with you?""No. You've marked your territory so hard they're scared to even say "hello"."
Relationships: David Castañeda/Original Female Character(s)
Series: I Asked For A Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762066
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Assholes

Anastasia wakes up with groans as she feels how sore her neck is.

\--

Anastasia opens her eyes and she's confused. She looks to her left and she sees a sleeping Everleigh.

-

"Oh yeah..." Anastasia mumbles, remembering she took a nap with Everleigh.

\--

Anastasia rolls onto her back, she sits up on the bed, and she winces as she rubs her neck.

-

"Damn neck." Anastasia sighs, getting up from the bed.

\--

Anastasia quietly leaves the room and she leaves Everleigh to sleep.

\---

Anastasia walks towards the living room to find Ryan and ask about Grayson.

-

"Hey! She's awake!" Ryan startles Anastasia as she walks through the kitchen.

"Fuck!" Anastasia leans forward with her hands on her knees.

"Sorry! Did I scare you?" Ryan asks cringing.

"I just woke up! Don't do that to me!" Anastasia sits on the floor. "Now I'm anxious and I almost punched you."

"Sorry." Ryan laughs a little.

"I feel like I need to check on Grayson and Everleigh. After I kill you." Anastasia laughs.

-

Ryan chuckles.

\--

"Uh what did you want?" Anastasia asks, sighing as she calms down.

"I'm just surprised you're awake." Ryan shrugs.

"Where's Grayson?" Anastasia asks a little confused.

"Living room." Ryan smiles.

"Did he nap?" Anastasia asks.

"He did. He woke up maybe ten minutes before you did." Ryan shrugs, walking over to Anastasia.

"Why are you being weird?" Anastasia asks, looking at Ryan suspiciously.

"Go into the living room." Ryan smiles.

"Okay?" Anastasia says confused, getting up from the floor.

-

Ryan walks behind Anastasia while they walk towards the living room.

-

Anastasia feels like she's walking into something or Ryan's set her up for some kind of prank.

-

"Just walk!" Ryan laughs when Anastasia looks over her shoulder at him.

\--

Anastasia shakes her head while she enters the living room.

-

Ryan leans on the living room doorway as Anastasia looks down at the floor.

-

Anastasia tries holding in her reaction as she looks down at the floor.

-

On the floor Anastasia sees David lying on his stomach, with his feet in the air, and his ankles crossed. While he plays with Grayson's toys making Grayson giggle.

\--

Grayson shows David how to use some of his toys.

-

Once David gets the handle on Grayson's different toys. Grayson throws his head back as he belly laughs.

-

Anastasia's heart melts seeing Grayson's chubby little cheeks redden from laughter.

\--

Grayson's normally hesitant around people he hardly knows. But with David Grayson seems very comfortable around him... Almost like they're old friends.

\--

Anastasia sighs with a smile on her face.

-

Ryan chuckles behind Anastasia.

-

Anastasia jumps and her cheeks redden. She had forgotten Ryan is watching her, and now she's embarrassed.

\--

"Hey Grayson!" Ryan says, walking past Anastasia. "Look! Auntie Anastasia is awake!"

-

Grayson looks over his shoulder and David looks up.

\--

Grayson smiles shaking his head at Anastasia.

-

Anastasia giggles.

-

"Hey bro." David smiles.

"Hey girl." Anastasia giggles again walking towards Grayson. "What are you two up to?"

"Grayson's teaching me how to use his toys." David continues to smile.

"Oh yeah? How nice of you Grayson." Anastasia smiles kneeling next to Grayson.

"We were waiting on you to wake up." David says.

"Oh really?" Anastasia asks.

"Yeah we thought maybe we could go to the park?" David hesitantly asks.

"The park?" Anastasia asks excitedly. "Do you want to go swing Grayson?"

-

Grayson nods with a smile.

-

"Let's go put your shoes on! The park sounds awesome!" Anastasia giggles, kissing Grayson's forehead.

-

Grayson smiles, his eyes close when Anastasia kisses his forehead, and he leans against her for a moment after the kiss.

-

"Aw I love you so much, my love." Anastasia whispers giving Grayson a tight hug.

-

David smiles at Grayson and Anastasia.

-

"Okay let's go to the park!" Anastasia picks up Grayson.

-

David gets up from the floor and the three walks towards the door.

\--

David slips on his tennis shoes, while Anastasia helps Grayson with his Velcro shoes, and then Anastasia slips on her flip flops.

\--

"Let's go!" Anastasia takes Grayson's hand.

-

David opens the door for Anastasia and Grayson. He closes the door behind him once they walk out the door.

-

Anastasia holds Grayson's hand the whole way to the park.

\----

Once they reach the park Grayson pulls his hand free from Anastasia and then he runs to the swings.

-

"Please be careful!" Anastasia sighs with a smile.

-

David chases after Grayson, like he's trying to race him.

-

"Great I'm dealing with two children." Anastasia giggles.

\--

Grayson reaches the swings first and David helps him on to the swing.

-

"Not too high please. It'll scare Grayson if it's too high." Anastasia warns.

"Not too high." David nods, as he starts to push Grayson.

-

Anastasia pulls out her phone to take pictures.

-

Grayson giggles while David pushes him on the swing.

-

Anastasia smiles while Grayson giggles.

\--

Anastasia's phone rings while she takes pictures.

-

"Oh I gotta take this. I'll be over on the bench." Anastasia tells David and Grayson.

-

David nods as he continues to push Grayson.

-

Anastasia walks over to the bench as she answers her phone. She watches David and Grayson while she talks.

-

David smiles down at Grayson as he continues pushing him on the swing.

\---

Voices are heard as they walk past the park.

-

David looks up to see a group of young women walking by.

-

The women, a group of three, see David and then they start whispering to each other.

-

David notices on of the young women looking right at him. He assumes she's the "leader" of the group.

-

The young women start giggling when they realize David's still looking at them. The leader of the group decides to walk over to David.

-

One of the more timid women tries stopping the leader. When she sees Anastasia sitting on the bench. But the leader doesn't care, she walks over to David anyway.

\--

"Hi." The young woman says to David.

"Hi." David says, looking down at Grayson.

-

Grayson growls at the young woman.

-

David smiles.

-

The woman looks at Grayson confused.

-

"Can I help you?" David asks.

"Actually I was going to ask you-" the woman smirks.

"Sorry I'm taken." David shakes his head.

"By who?" The woman asks with disgust.

"Her." David points to Anastasia.

\--

Anastasia furrows her brow when she sees David point at her.

\--

The young woman looks over her shoulder.

-

David waves with a smile, when the young woman isn't looking.

-

Anastasia waves back, while the young woman is looking at her.

-

"You're dating her?" The young woman asks surprised, looking back at David.

"Yeah." David smiles.

"Oh." The young woman says, quickly leaving.

-

David watches as the young woman returns to her friends.

-

The young woman and her friends quickly walk away from the park together.

-

David shakes his head while he laughs a little.

-

"Auntie Anastasia has a way with people?" David asks looking down at Grayson.

-

Grayson giggles looking up at David.

-

"Yeah that makes sense now..." David nods looking up again.

\--

Anastasia ends her call and then she walks back over to David and Grayson.

-

 ** _"Did those assholes mess with you?"_** Anastasia asks, referring to the group of young women.

**_"No. You've marked your territory so hard they're scared to even say "hello"."_** David says sarcastically with a smirk.

"Good." Anastasia smiles.

-

David looks Anastasia up and down.

-

"I didn't mean it like that!" Anastasia rolls her eyes.

"Yeah right." David scoffs.

-

Grayson giggles.


End file.
